


Xiyouji ain't Saiyuki

by Idonquixote



Category: Saiyuki, Xī yóu jì | Journey to the West - Wú Cheng'en
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor, Not Serious, Oneshot for now, freaky friday switch, no really it's a freaky friday switch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8136737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idonquixote/pseuds/Idonquixote
Summary: Tang Sanzang and his disciples take a nap in the woods, sleep through a storm, and wake up in very pretty bodies. As far as the Tang priest is concerned, this is a horrific catastrophe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from, but I thought the idea was hilarious so I decided to share.

When the pilgrims awoke, they knew something was wrong, something they couldn’t quite place, but terribly wrong nonetheless. They were indeed in the same abandoned hut they had taken shelter in the night before to hide from the storm overhead. The trees outside remained the same. The sky was the same color of pale grey.

The Tang priest awoke first, feeling a little taller than he had in the evening, but he attributed the sensation to drowsiness. He yawned and stumbled forward in the dark, clothes shuffling as he sought to don his daily robes. And then he caught sight of his face in the corner mirror. Instinct compelled him to check his appearance, but as he approached, the figure staring back looked more and more unfamiliar. When he was nose to nose with his double, the monk was seized with such a terrible fright he almost fainted on the spot.

Fine straw-golden hair lay atop his head, strands dropping just enough to frame pale lashes and violet eyes. And he was indeed two heads taller than the night before. High stature, violet eyes, gold hair. It was-

The face of a barbarian!

Sanzang screamed, the mirror mimicking his actions. And as he always did in times of peril, the priest cried, “Wukong! Wukong!”

“Master, I’m here!”

A hand rested on the monk’s arm. A clean hand without fur. 

“Who are you!?” 

“It’s me, your eldest disciple, Old Sun! Don’t be alarmed, Master.”

The voice was indeed his disciple’s. But as Sanzang stared Wukong up and down, he couldn’t find a trace of the novice’s appearance, save the vague bearing of a monkey and his golden eyes. No fur, no slouch. Gone was the monkey’s face, replaced with a tender youth’s features and a mop of brown hair. Feeling dizzy, Sanzang placed a hand on the contraption around the boy’s head- it sat in the same spot as the gold band though the shape was slightly off.

So to be sure, he read the tightening spell.

“Master, stop!” Wukong howled, dropping to his knees and holding his head in agony. Assured this was indeed his disciple, Sanzang quit and offered a sheepish apology.

Wukong picked himself up, eyes narrowed in a glare. 

“But what’s happened to us, Wukong? Look at me! At you!”

“Stop panicking already. An old man like you would die of a heart attack if you went on like that.”

“Wicked ape! Answer me!”

“My fiery eyes can see past these guises. Don’t worry- our souls are the same. It’s only a matter of getting the bodies back. Though these shapes are actually sturdier than they look.”

“But what of this body’s owner?”

“Well-”

The great sage was interrupted by yet another scream. Sha Monk’s voice cut through the air in blind panic: “Master! Eldest brother! Look what’s become of second brother!”

Sanzang turned and screamed again. In place of Wujing was a slender man with long, red hair and lecherous eyes. Sha Monk, the river ogre, now a handsome beauty of a man? What strange magic had they fallen under? And why? 

But the man beside him all but sent Sanzang collapsing into Wukong’s arms. Bajie sat up with a yawn, or rather, a being half the size and weight of Bajie sat up. Gone were his flappy pig’s ears and unbecoming snout. There sat a dark-haired pale man, as handsome as Wuneng had been ugly.

“Go look in the mirror, both of you,” Wukong ordered.

“Eldest brother, your face! Your fur! Your-”

“Shut up before I whack sense into you!”

Heeding the novice’s orders, Sha monk and Zhu Wuneng threw themselves at the mirror, and after the initial screams of shock, Wujing could only stare with disbelieving eyes while Bajie’s grin split from ear to ear. 

“Well, well,” he laughed, “Old Zhu’s mug has certainly changed a lot. Let the maidens see me now! Fair and waxen, this face. Look, it’s:

A cold beauty described by erhu strings,  
Finally a face worthy of Marshal Tienpeng.”

“Idiot, it’s not permanent,” Wukong snapped, coming to pinch Bajie by the ear. “More like a drooling beauty, you idle wretch!”

“You damned monkey- you’re just jealous my new mug is the best!”

“Don’t make me laugh! The best looking in our lot’s always been Master. And still is. Just look:

A figure of gold and silk,  
Eyes of wine and lips like paint.”

Bajie shoved the novice aside and Wukong returned with a clout. The two snarled and griped at one another, pushing and prodding until the Tang priest interrupted. He almost wanted to curse.

“Stop it, stop it! We-”

“Master!” Wujing cried, as if he suddenly remembered something important. “What about the horse?”

“Yes, we left him outside last night,” Wukong said, “Xiao Bailong must be in a similar predicament. Though there is a chance he didn’t fall into the same trap.”

“Then is there any way to reach him?” Sanzang asked. 

“That’s the problem. I need time to think.”

“Big brother, Master is in a panic because we’re in new forms. But what if this is reincarnation? Say it’s meant to be, eh?” Bajie asked.

“You just want to keep your new mug,” Wukong snapped, “always thinking about women or food, you pig. Don’t bother me.”

“That’s not a fair way to say things, Brother Monkey. Old Zhu’s done a lot for this pilgrimage, and besides, we almost slept together once, or did you forget?”

“Don’t push your luck. You wanted to fuck me and you failed. Couldn’t even recognize your own wife.”

“Stop speaking of such things,” Sanzang said, “they have no room in our pilgrimage.”

“Indeed, Master is right,” Wujing added, placing himself between his feuding brothers, “come, Second Brother, let us leave Eldest Brother to his thoughts.”

Bajie agreed with a sour glare, and as Wukong paced and climbed to think of a plan, the other three sat and meditated. But somewhere far away and yet in the exact same spot, the Dragon prince of the western sea awoke to the sound of strangers yelling from the bodies of his fellow pilgrims. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I have no explanation for this story, other than the fact that I thought it would be funny.

Sanzo didn’t like having bad days. But really, Sanzo almost always had bad days. So he knew it was going to be a particularly bad day when he woke up to Goku’s cry of, “Sanzo, you’re bald!”

The monkey’s shout had been so loud that the other two in the party started. And then the day went from bad to worse because Sanzo realized he was in a room of strangers. Seriously, who the fuck were these people? A hulk of a man sat up with a yawn, head half shaved, and really, the guy looked like he could snap Sanzo’s spine in two if he wanted. Ha, let him try.

The other guy was really something, he had to admit. If it could even be called a guy. The man by the giant was a pig, as in, a literal pig, pig fat, pig ears, pig nose- hell, even his skin was pink. But before he could pull a gun on the intruders or whatever they were, Sanzo heard the pigman speak, in fucking Hakkai’s voice: “Good morning.”

It must have registered for everyone else too, because then the hulk-man started laughing, in a chuckle that was no doubt Goyjo’s. And then Sanzo remembered that he was bald, or something like that. He touched his scalp- fucking.

“Sanzo!” Goku called again, voice so confused that the priest looked at him out of pity. And holy fuck-

Goku was a monkey. A real monkey. As in, _a monkey_. Furry, red-faced, the whole two yards. Clearly, something had gone stupidly wrong, or the gods were messing with him, or both. Sanzo shook himself awake and went over to the mirror in the corner.

He didn’t know who the fuck was in the mirror, but it wasn’t him. For one thing, he was completely bald. The reflection was also two shades paler and at least two heads shorter. 

He turned and met the eyes of his fellow pilgrims, darting from one unfamiliar face to the other. And at some point, Goyjo must have caught sight of himself in the mirror because the next thing Sanzo knew, he was in a fight of expletives with the hanyo that might have woke up the fucking birds.

* * *

Bailong kicked open the door of the hut and charged in with a cry of, “Master! Brothers!” But instead of the bloody carnage he’d expected, he was met with the sight of his fellow pilgrims in perfect health, though their faces said otherwise.

The Tang priest raise a brow, squinted, and said a phrase the prince would never have expected in a million, actually a billion, years:

“Who the fuck are you?”

Bailong opened his mouth to reply, but the sheer surprise silenced him.

“Eldest brother,” he said instead, turning to the monkey king.

Wukong was sitting by Sanzang’s side, playing with his tail, and looking thoroughly confused. He pointed a thumb at himself, widened his eyes, and said, “Huh? Me?”

Something was very wrong indeed. He turned his attention to Sha Monk and Zu Bajie, the two looking at once themselves and not themselves at all. Wujing was leaning on the wall in a lazy slouch, arms crossed, and eyes far steelier than the sand demon’s had ever been. Bajie was sitting calmly by his feet, dignified and eyes breathing an intelligent fire. “Dignified” and “intelligent” were words that simply did not go with “Zhu Bajie.”

That was all the confirmation he needed. These people, whoever they were, were strangers. Bailong readied himself for a fight. “What have you done with my Master?”

“Actually, we were hoping you could tell us,” Bajie said. Again, dignified and Bajie were like oil and water.

“Bajie” must have seen the stumped look on Bailong’s face because he then offered a slight smile and said, “This change in outlook was a surprise for us as well, but after much deliberation”- here, he cast “Wujing” a side-eyed glance- “I came to the conclusion that we entered a parallel world.”

“Then you’re saying my Master is in your- that- parallel land?”

“Yes. And if my assumption is correct, you must be Hakuryuu. Or do you prefer Jeep?”

“My Brothers called me ‘horse.’ That, and Xiao Bailong.” Come to think of it, the pilgrims had quite the number of nicknames for him. He’d also been called Yulong on one occasion. 

“Way to go,” Wujing scoffed, “now you’ve gone and made him smug. So _horse_ , what do we do now?”

Sha Monk had always been respectful. This man made Bailong want to kick him in the face and knock out his teeth. Instead, he crossed his arms and asked Bajie, “Then why is it that I remain here?”

The stranger-turned-Bajie lifted his sleeves, revealing a tiny white dragon, the splitting image of Bailong as a child. “Because he came with us.”

“Praise the heavens,” the prince said. If they had all gone over to that world, he would probably be in the shape of that tiny dragon as they spoke. 

* * *

His head was cold. It was actually fucking chilly without hair. For the umpteenth time, Sanzo reached for nonexistent cigarettes in the priestly robes that weren’t his. No lighter. No cigarettes. Nothing.

Just a mirror in the corner and a boring old hut. While Hakkai talked to “Jeep” or horse (that name, though), an otherwise handsome young man in white robes, he sat there and scowled. Beside him, Goku was scratching up a storm, literal primate hands running over his head, side, everywhere. It made Sanzo itchy too. Itchy, bald, cold, and no cigarettes.

He swatted Goku’s arm away and growled, “Quit it, monkey.”

“But Sanzo,” he whined, “all this hair. It tickles.”

“I don’t care. Quit it.”

“Sanzo, it’s really itchy!”

That was it. Sanzo grabbed both arms, pulled Goku into his lap, and sighed. “Now you stay there and stop touching yourself. Makes me feel like I have damn lice.” He didn’t even have hair.

“Are you their Master?”

Sanzo looked up. Horse was talking to him. And before he could answer, Goyjo snorted and said, “You mean ‘cherry’? We just call him Sanzo.”

“Shut up before I make you,” Sanzo snapped. He turned back to Horse. “I’m Genjo Sanzo, the 31st of China-”

“Xuanzang?” Horse said, more to himself than Sanzo. Rude. “My Master’s title was Tang Sanzang, Xuanzang of the Great Tang, sent by the emperor and Guanyin Bodhisattva to retrieve the sutra-”

“-from the western paradise,” Sanzo finished. Hakkai’s parallel world theory was proven right yet again, and if Horse’s story corresponded that meant this body really was his... in some way. Well, “Sanzang’s”- hell, even their names were the same.

“Hey, this conversation’s nice and all, but I’d like my own body back,” Goyjo said, “ _now_.”

“Patience,” Hakkai chastised, “I’m sure Mr. Horse has a solution in mind. We should be able to figure something useful out of all this.”

“Um,” Bailong said, “about that.” He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. “Whenever trouble befalls us, Eldest Brother takes care of it.”

“Is that me?” Goku piped.

“Yes.” Bailong pointed at Hakkai. “We call you Second Brother, Master’s second disciple, and you-” he turned to Goyjo - “Little Brother, Master’s last disciple.”

“Hear that, Goyjo? I’m your big brother!”

“Watch your mouth, monkey!”

Sanzo would have told them to shut up but he had another question. “So if that’s how you rank yourselves, what the hell do they call you?”

“I’m the horse.”

What had he expected? Of course. Sanzo chewed an imaginary cigarette before saying, “Goku’s not the sharpest tool in the shed. I don’t know what your eldest brother’s like, but if you think he can fix this... any way to reach him?”

“I have a proposition,” Hakkai said. And then he sneezed. Sanzo never wanted to see pig mucus again. “Ah, pardon me. Look to the mirror. Perhaps if we channel some energy in its direction, our realms can collide again.”

“Let’s do it!” Goyjo said, rushing to the mirror. 

And since Hakkai never said what channeling energy entailed, the five of them just sat in a circle staring _really_ hard at the mirror. Sanzo honestly wondered if the other lot was doing the same. He hoped Sanzang wasn’t wasting his cigarettes. And just when he thought this exercise was utterly useless, a voice spoke from the mirror.

“Are you in the body of the Tang priest?” it asked. Sanzo could practically see the speaker jabbing a finger at them.

“Are you in Sanzo’s body?” Goku called back. 

“I _am_ Sanzang!” another voice said, much meeker. Fuck it.

“So you _are_ in Sanzo’s body!”

“What...?”

And before the conversation could get any worse, the first voice spoke again.

“Do you know who I am?” it boomed, “I’m the master of seventy-two transformations, he who fought the Jade Emperor and battled Lord Yanluo, the one who wrought havoc in heaven five-hundred years ago, he of infinite strength and power, Sun Wukong, the Great Sage Equaling Heaven!”

“So what do you want, a medal?” Goyjo said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading- hope the update was worth the wait! As for communication, I figured they'd all be speaking Chinese anyway but it's a lot easier to differentiate them if both pilgrim sets just kept their original names (Sanzo vs Sanzang, etc.).


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the final chapter of this crack- hope it was worth the wait!

“You talk a lot but all we heard was ‘me, me, me’- what’s your problem?”

“You really don’t know your place, _little_   _brother_.”

“Don’t you have an ass to scratch or something, monkey?”

“Why don’t you come over here so your Grandpa Sun can give you a good beating?”

“I don’t have a thing for old men.”

“Your thing really needs a taste of my cudgel!”

“Shit, do you ever listen to yourself talk?”

And on and on. Sanzo swore he would drop dead if Goyjo continued this argument with whoever was on the other side of that mirror. Ever since he not-so-kindly answered the speaker’s speech, they’d been bantering for the past ten or so minutes. Sun Wukong really liked to talk, and by that, Sanzo meant, he really liked to talk about himself. A lot.

And Goyjo being Goyjo couldn’t resist the opportunity to throw a few insults his way. And like all narcissists, this Wukong did not like being criticized. So while they exchanged heated word after word, Sanzo looked to his own monkey.

“If you ever grow an ego that big,” he said to Goku, still nestled in his lap, “I’m sewing up your mouth, I swear.”

“He seems alright to me,” the monkey said.

“ _I mean it_.”

“Okay.”

Bailong the horse-man-thing jumped up from his spot on the ground, frantically pointing at the mirror. “Look! Master, look!”

Sanzo didn’t look.

“Sanzo, look!” Goku shouted.

The scowling monk tilted his head, his reflection doing the same as it morphed into something entirely different: himself. Blond hair, purple eye, black sleeves, and all- it was definitely him in the mirror. And he was currently cowering behind Goku’s (fur-less) mirror image.

“Wukong,” the image said, “stop this at once! You’re giving me a horrid fright.”

 _Motherfucker_. So that was Sanzang. 

Hakkai stood up, layers of pig fat jiggling uncomfortably as he approached the mirror. “Look, Goyjo. It seems the energy between you and Bailong’s elder brother was enough to open a channel.”

“So now what?” Sanzo said, unwilling to watch Sanzang humiliate his body any longer.

Somehow oblivious to the events at hand, Sanzang fumbled for something in his robes and pulled out- hell no- the gun. 

“What’s this?” he asked someone in the back.

“Goyjo” stepped into view and eyed the object. “I can’t tell, Master- maybe it’s a spoon. Let’s see-”

“Hey!” Sanzo cried, “don’t touch that!”

Bang!

* * *

Sanzang screamed, falling backwards into Wujing’s startled arms as the device hurled a pellet into the mirror, taking several strands of Wukong’s brown hair with it. 

“Calm down, old man!” Wukong laughed, “look what good your accident’s done!”

The Tang priest found himself staring into the eyes of... himself. He could only assume these were the voices that had been communicating with them. He saw his image, his own thankfully bald and dark-eyed image, sitting in the corner with a dreadful frown, Wukong in his lap. And Wujing, in all his sand ogre glory, stood in front of them, half slouched as he leaned against the mirror, one arm up.

“Why are you sitting on me?” he asked Wukong, feeling rather dumb after the fact.

“I’m Sanzo’s!” the mirror Wukong chirped back.

“Master, do you want me in your lap? It’d be no trouble, but you’re so frail I think you should sit on mine,” Wukong said matter-of-factly.

“Listen,” Sanzang heard himself (Sanzo?) say, “I don’t care how you cuddle with your monkey... thing, but I’d like you to put that thing back where it came from.”

Sanzang’s eyes fell on the discarded pellet-shooter. “Oh, of course, venerable elder!” He stooped and hastily stuffed it back in Sanzo’s robes. 

“Don’t call me that,” Sanzo said, terribly rude.

The pig demon’s double stepped into view, Bailong beside him. 

“Master! Brothers!” Bailong cried, “I feared I’d never see you again!”

“Amitabha!” Sanzang said, “we’re reunited at last!” The other three disciples gathered around him and the four had a tearful reunion.

* * *

They were the most melodramatic bunch Sanzo had ever seen. Couldn’t they have waited until after they all had their bodies back? Apparently not for Sanzang’s group. According to Hakkai, all they had to do was find an anchoring point in the channel and pass through one by one. The conclusion was that Goku and Wukong would stick the tips of their staffs against the mirror and the rest of the plan would follow suit. Which is when they ran into another problem.

“Where’s your Nyoibou?” Goku asked, scanning the hut for any signs of the weapon.

“Where’s yours?” Wukong replied, aggressively picking his ear.

“Don’t tell me the Great Master Sage can’t find a stick,” Goyjo said with mock horror.

“Shut up!” Wukong snapped before jabbing a finger in Goku’s direction, “you! Where do you keep the Ruyi Jingubang?”

“I don’t. It just kind of, comes to me.”

“That’s not helpful at all,” Hakkai’s counterpart said, “I guess we have no choice, Brother Monkey- we’re cursed to live in these bodies forever. It’s a pity but we’ll have to deal with it!”

“Shut up, pig,” Wukong said, “this isn’t over yet!”

He raised a hand and on cue, the Nyoibou appeared. “There’s nothing Old Sun can’t overcome!”

“That’s because I told you where it was,” Goku said.

“Great,” Goyjo interjected, “now where’s your stick, grandpa Sage?”

Wukong glared at him and turned again to Goku. “In your ear. The as-you-would golden cudgel shrinks and grows at will. Pull it out and we should have no problems, you and I.”

And awkwardly, Goku stuck two fingers in his ear (“Other ear”), took them out and placed them in the other ear. To Sanzo’s surprise, a Nyoibou the size of a needle did come out, miraculously free of earwax.

“Then are we prepared to leave these bodies behind?” Hakkai asked with a blank smile.

“Hell yes,” Sanzo said.

The two monkeys stuck their staffs together tip-to-tip and Sanzo was promptly blinded with a flash of white. When the light passed, the glass in the mirror had disappeared, a sheet of translucent mist in its place. 

“Bailong, please step through,” Hakkai said.

Mr. Horse gave the demon his thanks, kowtowed several times (when would he ever leave, holy shit), and finally went through the mirror, emerging at the other side. Apparently Hakkai had duped the guy into becoming their ginny pig- well it was a success. 

“Master, it’s best if you go next,” Wukong said. Nodding, Sanzang pressed his hands together and began walking towards the mirror as Sanzo did the same. 

“Amitabha, amitabha,” the other monk chanted.

As Sanzo literally faded through Sanzang, he felt himself ease back into the body he belonged. The last thing he said to Tang Sanzang was, “say that again and I’ll kill you.”

From the other side of the mirror, a relieved Sanzo looked back at his companions. Goyjo was next, all too happy to dart through the mirror, nearly passing into the strolling Wujing. That left two behind, Hakkai and Goku.

“Hakkai, it’s your turn!” Goku said.

“Idiot, get over there!” Wukong said.

And because Sanzo’s day didn’t come with enough problems, Bajie had second thoughts. Hakkai’s counterpart laughed nervously. “Now, now, what’s the rush? I’m sure a few more days wouldn’t hurt.”

To his credit, Sanzo acknowledged Bajie’s own face wasn’t much to look at compared to Hakkai’s. 

“I’m not standing here for ‘a few more days’! Go or I’ll beat you to mincemeat!” Wukong barked.

Goyjo pushed Hakkai towards the mirror. “Hakkai, get in there. Nobody’s going to sleep with a pigman, you know.”

“Is that so?”

“Especially me! The sight of Zhu Bajie makes me gag and I am not traveling with you this way!”

"I don't mind, second brother!" Wujing called in an attempt to bridge peace, "you make a handsome pig!"

“Wait,” Bajie said desperately, “Hakkai! What say you and I trade bodies? You’re an understanding one. Look, old Zhu’s suffered so much in that form- and now that I’ve got this handsome mug, will you be so heartless as to take it from me?”

“You’re kidding right?” Goyjo said.

“You’ve really got no shame!” Wukong scolded, “be a man and get your own body back!”

“Yes, Wuneng,” Sanzang said, “do return your face to Master Hakkai.”

“Second brother,” Bailong and Wujing pleaded in unison.

Sanzo didn’t have time for this. He pulled out the gun, cocked it, and pointed at Bajie’s head. “Switch places with Hakkai. _Now_.”

“And all works out in the end,” Hakkai said, resuming his walk into the mirror. Left with no choice, Bajie did the same.

“Guess it’s our time now, huh?” Goku said with a grin.

“You know what the ancients say,” Wukong replied, “save the best for last.”

In sync, they somersaulted and tumbled past one another through the mirror, Nyoibou and Jingubang in hand. With that, the mist parted and the glass closed over, leaving nothing behind save a dusty mirror. Sanzo counted the members of his traveling band, thankful that they didn’t end up with any extra members from that party.

“No more sleeping in creepy huts,” Goyjo said, “I don’t think any of us want to go through that again.”

“Agreed,” Hakkai said.

“It was your fucking idea,” Sanzo pointed out.

“Hey, Sanzo,” Goku said before the fight could go on.

“What is it, monkey?”

“I’m hungry!”

* * *

Sanzang and his (three, at least) disciples kowtowed several times, most grateful towards whatever forces that helped them return to their true forms. Just to be sure, he ran his hands over his bare scalp. He was indeed Xuanzang and no one else.

“Master, we should be on our way,” Wukong said, “I don’t think you could stand going through that again.”

“I agree,” the Tang priest said, “we can forget our troubles on the road and stay in more decent grounds for the night. Xiao Bailong, I must ask you to resume your place as Bailong Ma.”

“Of course, Master,” Bailong said with a bow, “Sha Monk and I will wait for you outside.”

“I must admit,” Wujing confessed, “I wasn’t too fond of Goyjo’s body- much too short and lanky.”

With that, he and Bailong left the hut with half the luggage, Wukong and Bajie gathering the remainder as Sanzang tidied himself up. 

“Quit sulking,” Wukong said to the pig demon, “you would have ruined that pretty mug anyway.”

“It’s all your fault,” Bajie said, “I had the perfect form and you were so jealous you forced me to give it up.”

“I forced you? Idiot, their Master was going to blow head your off! Unless you’d rather I do it?”

Seeing that he was serious, Bajie forced a chuckle and said, “Oh no! Of course not! You know Old Zhu likes to ramble. Let’s leave it at that, elder brother.”

With that, the remaining pilgrims left the hut, and Sanzang vowed to never sleep in such a place again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! And a special thanks to everyone who left comments/kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comment/kudos are welcome, as always!
> 
> So this was surprisingly fun to write. I've been waiting for a chance to write the JttW gang in "normal" style. I don't think I'll be updating very soon, but I don't want to keep this as a oneshot. At least, not before we see how the Dragon Horse deals with the "other" set of sutra-retrieving pilgrims. 
> 
> And yes, it's gen, but if I get the chance to update, there might be some hinted pairings (AKA there will be Sanzo/Goku and Hakkai/Goyjo... for both groups haha). 
> 
> *note: The incident Bajie and Wukong were arguing about refers to the chapter where Wukong turned into Bajie's then-wife after the father-in-law hired him to exorcise his demon son-in-law


End file.
